Many computer systems have been integrated into the modern business office with the goal if increasing efficiency. However, in many instances, the goal of increased efficiency was not met because the mundane tasks subject to office automation were simply transferred from paper to the computer systems, and in many cases, the cognitive load placed on the office worker actually increased. There is a need in the art to better integrate office automation with the office environment itself to realize the increased efficiency desired.